


I Could Have Died

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	I Could Have Died

_trigger warning for vomiting_

 

“Alex… what’s wrong?” Maggie was startled as she came across her girlfriend in their shared bathroom, hugging the toilet and visibly trembling. She was pale, paler than Maggie had ever seen her before.

“A mission, I’m...I’m not supposed to talk about it.” Alex barely got the words out before having to duck into the toilet again and Maggie didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t ever seen the other woman like this before.

“The DEO knows I’m trustworthy.” Maggie was confused and scared, torn between giving Alex her undivided attention, calling Kara, or taking Alex to a hospital. “What’s going on? Why can’t you tell me anything?”

“A black ops mission. It went sideways and I’m not allowed to tell you any details. J’onn would know as soon as I got back.” Alex was beginning to get the slightest bit more color in her cheeks until she had to return her attention to losing whatever was left of her dinner. “I could have died. I nearly did more than once and...and we lost a lot of good people. If it weren’t for Kara looking out for me the way she always does, we’d have lost me over and over again.”

“It’s a job hazard.” Maggie sat down on the edge of the bathtub and combed Alex’s dirty hair back with her fingers. “I know where you work and the risks that go with it. You know where I work and the risks there too. I know you’ve seen some shit and probably had to do some shit too, but please Alex, when you are hurting or you are sick or your head is still stuck in the trenches, come and get me. I don’t want you to be alone and hurting when I could be helping.”

“You’ve got it, boss.” Alex mumbled. Maggie didn’t buy it.

“If our positions were reversed you would want me to get you up too, wouldn’t you?” Maggie raised her eyebrows knowingly.

“You...you have a point there, actually. I’ll always be there for you, and I should know by now you would do the same, shouldn’t I?” Alex’s smile was weak, but she was trying and it made Maggie feel a bit better.

“Is there anything I can do for you right now.” Maggie asked.

“Water...water would be nice, but I mostly want to be clean and not alone. Stay here with me… please?” Alex asked and she looked to be one step away from another breakdown.

“I’ll be here for as long as you want me, okay?” Maggie said. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you. Let me help you into the shower.”

Alex fell weakly back against Maggie as she helped the taller woman to her feet. “Everything is going to be fine, baby.”

Maggie’s heart was breaking but she knew she had to hold it together for Alex. She knew Alex would get through this and she knew she would be there every step of the way. Maggie loved this woman, she knew now and was more than ready to do whatever needed to be done. She was ready for anything now.


End file.
